


Sweet Dreams II

by naboru



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: It’s been too long for both of them.Continuity:G1 Dysfunction AUPairing/Characters:Blast Off/Vortex, unnamed OC





	Sweet Dreams II

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** non-graphic smut, implied smut  
>  **Continuity:** G1 Dysfunction AU  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Vortex arched up, moaning softly at the painfully gentle stream invading his system through the interface. The charge rose slowly, making his plating tingle in the best restless way.

He whimpered, and above him someone growled possessively. The sound alone sent a thrill down his spine, into his rotor blades. Vortex clung to a strong upper arm, to plating that didn’t budge under his tight grip – then his hand was taken and pinned. The weight on him increased as that someone leant further on him, pressing his rotors and back into the soft berth.

“Oh frag, yes”, he thought, and gasped. This was the best kind of torture. His own stream a mess, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t in control, and he knew it. Vortex didn’t want control. He wanted to let go, to give in to the slowly rising pleasure and sink into the careful, possessive touches of strong large hands.

An engine revved, one that was bigger than his and that made the entire berth rattle. Writhing, Vortex bit his lip; his optics flickered, then onlined fully to dark plating and purple optics. An intense surge through the connection made his rotors melt, and his vision blurred.

Lips were pressed on his, demanding and dominating all at once. A kiss that was as rare as it was amazing, and Vortex couldn’t stop a stream of moans as charge rose.

When Vortex onlined his optics for real, he was disorientated and confused. His frame was hot, his interface panel throbbing. The sound of his cooling fans was so loud, he wondered why it hadn’t woken him up sooner.

He sighed deeply, running a hand over his face. “Frag,” he muttered. Looking next to him, he saw a small frame. A grounder, wheels on the shoulders; Vortex took his optics back offline . His head dropped onto the soft covering. “Frag,” he uttered again.

He gave his cooling system another moment to drop the temperature of his frame, then he overwrote it. It settled on a lower setting, even though his system protested and a warning popped up in his HUD.

The yearning in his frame was impossible to overwrite.

He got up slowly, but the grounder still stirred. He was from Personnel in OnsCorp.

“Don’t get up,” Vortex said casually, a grin on his face. “I have to get a job done.”

“Huh? Oh…” the other mumbled and nodded.

“Close the door behind you when you leave. It has an auto-lock.”

Vortex turned before he could hear or see the grounder’s reply. His feet moved on their own. Out of his apartment, out of his building. Even transforming didn’t happen consciously, nor flying the well-known path.

The sky was as empty as the roads, but still it took too long.

The need and yearning had become and pulsing ache in his entire frame, and the mere thought of those strong hands on him made Vortex waver mid-air.

As soon as he’d landed, his feet took him closer to his destination. To the closest elevator, then along the corridor.

Vortex activated the bell, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It was the middle of the night. It was closer to morning than it was to the previous evening, maybe he should break in…

But Blast Off opened the door before Vortex could touch the bell a second time.

“Vortex?” The shuttle seemed surprised. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Praxus?”

“Uh-uh.” Vortex shook his head. He didn’t wait any longer and stepped closer. Their plating met as he leant up, arms wrapping around Blast Off’s neck as Vortex pulled himself closer to the other’s face.

Confusion was as clear in Blast Off’s energy field as need was in Vortex’.

Lip plates met.

The shuttle’s engine revved. But it was as possessive as it had been in Vortex’ sensor echo. It was the moment he knew he wasn’t going to be thrown out.

Vortex moaned.

It had been too long for both of them.


End file.
